<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мое сердце остановилось by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, WTF Gungrave 2014 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566828">Мое сердце остановилось</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat'>24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202014'>WTF Gungrave 2014 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2014 || Тексты G-PG-13 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gungrave (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>хорошая причина следить за здоровьем</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2014 || Тексты G-PG-13 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мое сердце остановилось</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы у этого доктора была приемная с коврами, секретарша с буферами или стена в кабинете увешана бумажками в рамках – Банджи точно бы наплевал на приказ и ушел. Ну, то есть потом, конечно, пришлось объясняться: что, как, да почему. Но это ж потом. К тому же Макдауэл – он не кто попало. С пониманием человек. Может, и не до конца, но знает, что это за момент. У него самого чутье ого-го. Поэтому разозлится, конечно, но поймет. «Не понравилось мне там» – для него аргумент.<br/>Но приемная оказывается неприметной конуркой на седьмом этаже офисного здания. Двери чуть ли не из картона, слабенький замок. На месте секретарши – какой-то вяленый тип стучит по клавиатуре:<br/>– Вам назначено?<br/>– Ага. На два.<br/>И все. Ни фамилий, ни имен, ни записей. Прямо как в старые недобрые времена, когда, схлопотав ножом под ребро, или еще чего похуже, приходилось бегать к проверенным мясникам. Врачам, которых к нормальной больничке и на снайперский выстрел не подпустили бы. Дохли, конечно, после такого. Особенно если что серьезное, типа пули в кишки. Доктор? А что доктор. Скажет: ну, извиняте. На все воля божья.<br/>Бывали, конечно, и другие морды. Те, которые пожаднее – и с дипломами притом. У таких и снаряги было побольше, и шили они чище – но и у них загнуться было фигня делов. И та же тебе отходная. Мол, не смогли. Брали они наличкой, руки мыли чисто, и, наверное, спали после этого спокойно. Одним больше, одним меньше, а все там все равно будем.<br/>Но это давно было.</p><p>– Когда? Давно. Не помню толком, – честно отвечает Банджи доктору на вопрос: «Когда в последний раз проходили полный плановый осмотр?»<br/>– Наверное, никогда. Все больше по частям… как-то.<br/>Доктор оказывается не то чтобы старый, но какой-то потасканный. Взгляд, лицо – но не одежда. Весь кабинет в стиле, как говорила одна цыпа: «Бедненько, но чистенько». На стене вместо множества дипломов – пожелтевший плакат с чем-то мясным, растянутым и разъятым. Сердце. Человеческое сердце.<br/>– Жалобы?<br/>– Нет. Я бы и не пришел. Но вот такое дело…<br/>«Такое дело» случилось вчера, в порту. Вроде все шло как обычно: груз отправляли в какие-то дальние ебеня, нужно было лично проследить, чтоб все прошло нормально. Ну, погрузка там. Пломбы на ящиках чтоб целы. Ведомости то-се. Скучища, в общем.<br/>Но Макдауэл лично приказал: иди и присмотри. Под твою ответственность. И не в первый раз уже так – на настоящее дело отправляет кого помоложе, да еще и издевается:<br/>– Мы свое за мелкой шушерой отбегали. Время устроить свой зад в удобное кресло и наслаждаться хорошими видами.<br/>И развернулся в своем кресле к окну, а вид из самого высокого небоскреба в Биллионсити и вправду отличный – на весь город.<br/>Что на это скажешь. Приказ есть приказ. Вот Банджи и пошел, и проследил, чтобы все прошло нормально. Чайки орут, грузчики матерятся с крановщиком, чтобы контейнер майновал понежнее, рядом проводники сопровождения груза жмутся в кучку – им еще в море черт знает сколько времени болтаться и следить, чтоб контейнер-холодильник температуру держал и не потек. И чтоб экипаж нос не совал. Для последнего у каждого из сопровождающих под мышкой по кобуре с какой-то мелкашкой в полладони. Пыжатся они из-за этого факта неимоверно: то и дело оттопыривают локти и будто бы тянутся во внутренний карман пиджачков.<br/>Банджи их уложил бы на месте, но вроде пока особо не за что. Да и Макдауэл потом точно был бы недоволен. Где новых сопровождающих искать? Разыщут, конечно, но в срочном порядке… да еще чтоб большую партию не прошляпили… Морока.<br/>Поэтому пусть их. Вот, взошли на борт, отдали концы, вот подвалили два буксира – и потащили многотонный сухогруз из порта прочь. Пока суд да дело – уже и вечер. Закат. Море плещется. Чайки гуляют по причалу перепончатыми лапами – ожиревшие твари, объедками кормятся, никого не боятся. Вдоль стены склада крадется кот, замечает добычу и прижимается к земле.<br/>Кот смотрит на чаек. Банджи смотрит на кота. На хорошее дело всегда интересно посмотреть. Тем более что настоящих дел не было уже давно. Как там Гарри сказал? Наслаждаться видами?<br/>Вот это действительно был вид: кот, худой, всклоченный – сжался в компактный комок и продвигается к краю причала на полусогнутых. Замирая, как только какая-нибудь из клювастых бестий повернет голову в его сторону.<br/>Дурак. Думает, что его не видно. Да и сам Банджи не меньший дурак. Как будто Макдауэл не видит: у его лучшего стрелка и нюх уже не тот. И глаз не тот. Сорок с хорошим гаком лет – опыт опытом, но ведь и реакция не ахти. По очереди и без предупреждения болит теперь все. Вот, плечо, например. Схлопотал в свое время пулю в этом же порту, четырнадцать лет назад. Вроде зажило как на коте, а сейчас ноет и ноет. Старость, видимо.<br/>Кот тоже немолодой. Ухо подрано, среди шерсти видны шрамы. Кончик хвоста откушен. Но кот продолжает ползти. Чайки степенно уходят от него в сторону. Они тоже все отлично видят и не считают нужным взлетать. Одна из них поджимает ногу, начинает чистить перья. Сует голову под крыло.<br/>У Банджи дыхание перехватывает. Перекрывает – оставляя просвет только на короткие и частые вздохи. Плечо болит, как будто пулевая рана совсем свежая.<br/>За пару шагов до добычи кот не выдерживает и прыгает.</p><p>– Вы понимаете, что это значит?<br/>Для Банджи это значило, в первую очередь, что Паундмакс совсем оборзел. Присылает своих шестерок следить за ним. Ну, или какая-то камера в порту поймала кадр: Кагасира Банджи, лучший чистильщик Синдиката, склеивает ласты в порту на закате дня.<br/>Спешите видеть.<br/>Ну, когда его нашли, вроде все уже было нормально. Оклемался. Да и сейчас нормально. Лучше не бывает. Но врач настырен:<br/>– Как я понимаю, у вас нервная работа.<br/>Вот так. Вежливо выразился. Макдауэл тоже сегодня с утра был очень вежлив. Улыбнулся эдак сочувствующе, и сказал, что, типа, обо всем договорился. К доктору на поклон. На два. Это приказ. И добавил:<br/>– Да, вот еще. Если тебе это не нравится, или время неподходящее, то… ты же знаешь, доктор Глок точно примет тебя в любой удобный день и час.<br/>Да, Банджи знал. И поэтому решил выбрать меньшее из зол.<br/>Потому что Лакуна Глок же. Который оценивающе смотрит даже на Макдауэлла, а при виде Банджи чуть ли не облизывается и вежливо советует курить поменьше:<br/>- Знали бы вы, как трудно чистить легкие от смолы. А без этого исходный материал никак не годится для дальнейшей работы...<br/>Макдауэлл смеется, превращая все это в шутку. Банджи оскаливается в ответ - а сам думает, что Глок ждет, и однажды таки дождется.<br/>Скорее всего пули в лоб.<br/>А, возможно, и нет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>